Pokemon Black & White Playthrough Novel
by The-Irish-Clover
Summary: A novelization of Pokemon Black & White Version. Hilbert, a 14-year-old young man is forced into an adventure around the Unova Region, with a naughty Snivy by his side, in order to stop Team Plasma from liberating Pokemon. Rated T as things get a little more violent as the story progresses...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was always boring here in the Unova Region. Autumn arrived, people were back to school, and one boy just tries to enjoy his simple life.

Hilbert "David" Thompson lived in the suburbs of this small town called Nuvema Town. His mother, Lauren, is the only one who lives with him. His father was a cowboy who worked 24/7 at Driftveil City. Hilbert has been stuck in his home in Nuvema for many years.

But he wasn't lonely. Not at the slightest. There are two people who he got along very well with.

One of them was Bianca Reinhold. She was kind, gentle, and even pretty. But she was proven to be naïve. As a youth she would play with Hilbert and Cheren around in any way possible. But she can get into serious situations. At times, Hilbert would dare to save and protect her from bad things.

The other was Cheren Lawrence, an intelligent young man who studies many things. Maths, English, History, Geography, even Science. Since first grade, Cheren would help Hilbert and Bianca with their studies in order to get higher grades. The two were grateful to their friend for all the things they learned from him. But one topic took the cake for his intelligence…

…Pokémon.

Pokémon were the animal race of many regions in the planet Hilbert lived in. Many people study Pokémon and their secrets. Some people play with them, and some battle with them. But we don't know everything about Pokémon yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why there are Pokémon Professors that study them every day.

One professor was Aurea Juniper. She has been studying Pokémon since when she just saw them as a child. Her other job is to get people from Nuvema Town started with their Pokémon.

The law states that when a person is 10 years or older, he or she can choose to begin on his or her Pokémon journey. The usual quest is to care for the Pokémon that person has, then proceed to gain eight badges from Gym Leaders in several towns, and then use them to challenge the Pokémon League and be a master.

Hilbert was fourteen years old, with Cheren and Bianca being the same age. When the clock struck 6:00am, Professor Juniper decided it was time to give them a Pokémon of their own…


	2. Chapter 1: Nuvema Town

**Chapter 1 – Nuvema Town**

"Hilbert, wake up, honey!" His mother was calling him from downstairs. Hilbert slightly groaned, getting out of the bed, his pure brown eyes opening up. He lifted his head that was slowly spinning after a dream. He grabbed his alarm clock and checked the time.

"9:30am? Did I oversleep again?" Hilbert yelled in shock. Did he have school in the morning? School always starts an hour before… He jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom. It was his usual morning routine, washing his face and hands, and brushing his teeth. It took the longest, though, to comb and fix up his messy brown hair.

After that he went to put on his favourite outfit. It consisted of a plain black shirt, black jeans, white socks, red and black shoes with white soles, a light blue jacket, and a red and white cap with a black brim and black printing of a Pokéball.

Hilbert almost slipped as he ran down the stairs. Here his mother was waiting for him. He was nervous if he had been late for school…

"It's Saturday, and Professor Juniper called today," she began talking. Hilbert sighed in relief, but noticed.

"The professor? What about?" He asked. It wasn't every day Juniper would call his mother.

"She's been planning to give you and your friends a Pokémon for something… I couldn't understand the rest… something to do with journeys or something?"

"Pokémon?" Hilbert responded. Was he actually getting a Pokémon? He went to get his bag. It had various items such as a journal, a phone, pencil case, spare clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a pouch for six Pokéballs total.

"I better get to Juniper's Lab then. Later, mom!" Hilbert said to her as he walked out the front door.

"Don't be out too late, Hilbert. The last time that happened, you were busy crushing with Bianca is what I heard."

"Take care!" She called out to her son.

Juniper's lab wasn't very far away. Hilbert just needed to walk about six houses in order to get there. Nuvema Town is the smallest town in the region, a rural town whose sea breezes give the sense of something coming.

"Science is amazing," a man would say. Every small peaceful town somehow has a man who craves for nothing more but science. This irritated Hilbert a lot.

It was only five minutes when he made it to the lab. He could recognise it for how wide it was, along with an auburn red roof. Hilbert took a deep breath and knocked the door. The door opened seconds later to reveal a figure inside.

"Oh, hello, Hilbert, I was expecting you to come soon," Professor Juniper greeted him. She had her usual uniform consisting of a white shirt, a green skirt, and a grey coat, along with white and red loafers and slightly huge red earrings. She always kept her light brown hair in a bundle, especially at hot days. Her sea green eyes looked at her visitor.

"Morning, Professor… there was something about Pokémon… or something?" Hilbert tried to speak, though he didn't really understand what was going on.

"Oh, yes! I'll be back in a sec," Juniper scurried back into her lab, leaving Hilbert to wait for about a minute. She soon came back with a huge gift box.

"Wait… is it my birthday today?" Hilbert looked at the gift box in surprise. Juniper laughed in response.

"No, this gift has three Pokémon in it. Give the other two to Cheren and Bianca," Juniper asked him.

"Okay… but what is the third one for?"

"You can probably guess…"

Juniper winked at Hilbert. He suddenly noticed and gasped. One of the three Pokémon… was for him? He was so thrilled that he couldn't speak without acting embarrassed.

"Give the other two to your friends, then tell them to come to my lab with yourself," Juniper commanded him.

"Thanks… I… I'll go do that job done, then." Hilbert nodded and then took off, the gift snug in his arms.

It was a good day for him already. He was able to get himself, Cheren and Bianca a Pokémon. What would he do to his Pokémon he thought? Would he have to take care of it, raise it, and use it to take him to the Unova League?

Suddenly, Hilbert looked up. A black cloud was approaching Nuvema Town. It was strange. Hilbert did experience rainstorms, but the clouds were not that black. And something was different; there was a blue light at the centre of the cloud. Curious, he looked at the blue core, and noticed it shining on him.

"What the heck is going on? Whatever it is, I'm trying to do a job here!" Hilbert yelled. Suddenly, the cloud replied by summoning a blue lightning bolt, narrowly missing Hilbert as he jumped in surprise. A silhouette of a large, mysterious figure appeared within the clouds, its eyes glowing red with fury.

"Oh, uh… hi?" Hilbert felt embarrassed… was it some sort of God that came out of nowhere? But it appeared to be angered by Hilbert's negligence. It called forth another lightning bolt, the core turning into a more intense blue. The bolt actually hit Hilbert, blasting him away and making him drop the gift box.

Hilbert groaned in pain as the dark clouds became more extreme as raw steaks of electricity poured out from the sides into the surrounding area. With Hilbert trapped in the storm, the figure mustered its strength and summoned a gigantic bolt of blue lightning, shocking the trainer before disappearing. Hilbert lay unconscious as everything turned black for him.

* * *

"Hilbert? Hilbert! Please wake up!" A light voice called for him.

Hilbert slowly opened his eyes… he felt something comfortable. He was on a bed, and several props surrounded him… they were mostly books and scientific equipment. Then there were two people here, worried looks pasted on their faces. Hilbert then recognized the two.

"Cheren? Bianca?" He looked in surprise.

"Hilbert! Thank goodness you're okay!" Bianca exclaimed with a smile. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She also liked to sport a white dress with an orange jacket-like cloth, along with yellow ballet flats and orange nylon socks. She also had her usual green beret with a white stripe.

"A green Pokémon found you lying unconscious on the ground… there was this pure thunderstorm, and you were hit by it… I didn't know what it was…" Cheren confessed. He had black hair with slightly long bangs, along with dark aqua blue eyes. He wore a red and white shirt, black trousers and socks, with aqua blue loafers and a jacket. He had red glasses in order to read and see as he was losing eyesight over researching Pokémon on the computer.

"I'm sorry, you guys… you see, I got this gift from Professor Juniper and it had about three Pokémon was it? They were for all of us." Hilbert answered.

"Pokémon?" Bianca exclaimed, "Isn't that the three what popped out of that gift box tumbling down the hill that time?"

"Then one of them popped out of its Pokéball and found you there," Cheren exclaimed, "According to my research, I believe this Pokémon is the Grass Snake Pokémon, Snivy."

Hilbert was confused, but then looked at the left. He saw the Pokémon on Cheren's work desk sleeping. Snivy looked like a reptile, mostly green in colouration, with a cream-coloured underside. He had a yellow stripe running down the length of its back and tail, and yellow markings around its large eyes, with yellow curves protruding from his shoulders. He had leaf like arms with three fingers, as well as small feet. Lastly there was a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of his tail.

It was sleeping soundly after his little work… did he really find him and drag him to Cheren's bedroom? The Pokémon woke up soon after.

"Oh, cool, finally that dude's awake… I was waiting for about two hours until I just… dozed off," The Snivy spoke. He had this cocky teenager voice anyone would hear in high school. The Pokémon jumped off the desk, proceeding to the bed where Hilbert lay.

"Oh, uh… hello there..." Hilbert stumbled upon words as the armed snake took his hand and shook it.

"So those two are your pals, right? That Bianca gal looks pretty…" the Snivy spoke. Bianca blushed slightly on hearing it.

"True… so where are the other two Pokémon?" Hilbert asked him. Snivy pointed his thumb to the two Pokéballs on the work desk. Hilbert sighed in relief.

"So I guess you want us to be your trainers, right?" The Pokémon then asked. He knew he was going to be a partner to one of these people?

"How'd you know?"

"Juniper told me. It's a shame really… she was a really good mother-figure…" The lizard looked down, slightly upset. Hilbert nodded and patted his back.

"So, you're telling us… that we're about to be trainers?" Cheren asked. He was shocked over what Hilbert has been doing. The brown-haired man nodded in reply.

"Wow…" Bianca gasped, "We're finally gonna become trainers after all this time?"

"I've been waiting so long for this," Cheren claimed, now pleased. "But… whose Pokémon is who?"

"Juniper didn't tell me…" Hilbert answered, "I guess we have to choose ourselves."

Cheren nodded and grabbed the other two Pokéballs from the desk, opening them to release the other two Pokémon.

One of them looked almost exactly like a pig, with a colouration of black and orange, with a ruddy-pink nose and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. He also had a red bauble-like adornment attached to the end of its coiled tail.

The other one resembled a sea otter, with a light blue body, white head and arms, and dark blue legs, ears and tail. It had a face attached to its body, and his face looked like a nerdy clown due to a big, brown-red nose and a few freckles.

"Well, look at that, those two I also heard of," Cheren smiled as he revealed the names, "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon, and Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon."

Bianca looked at them in awe, "All of them look so cute!"

"Don't get any bright ideas. They might turn into _big, scary monsters…_" Cheren tried to scare her, but she huffed and took the time to choose first.

"I'll choose… this one!" She picked Oshawott. The creature looked very shy, worried of what she'll do to him. Bianca looked at him in awe. She loved Pokémon that were cute and funny.

"You go next, Hilbert," Cheren told him. Hilbert nodded then thought of what he would choose… would it be the snake, or the pig…?

"I guess this guy will have to do." He sighed, ultimately choosing Snivy, who was cool about having to be chosen by him.

"In that case…" Cheren picked up the now chosen Tepig, who was confused as to what was happening. Cheren knew he could get a huge advantage against Snivy with this Pokémon.

"Well, that done, I think Juniper said we all had to meet her in her lab afterwards…" Hilbert thought. He almost lost his memory after the incident.

Bianca nodded and picked up her new Pokémon. "I gotta go tell my parents, then talk to Juniper. You guys do the same, alright?"

The two boys nodded to her as she left. Cheren then got his equipment packed.

"I'll meet you at the lab, Hilbert," he claimed, picking up Tepig and leaving.

Hilbert got up a minute later, his outfit still on excluding his shoes.

"So… Snivy, was it? Do you have a nickname?" He asked his new Pokémon.

"Yeah… my mom called me Josephine… about a year before she died…" The Snivy sighed, still quite sad.

"Your mom?" Hilbert was shocked.

"Yeah… dad was killed in a war before I was born… then mom was assaulted by a hunter years later… people just don't take my race seriously," the Snivy sighed, "Also I hate that name she gave me."

"I see…" Hilbert felt really bad, "How about I shorten it to… Joey?"

"Hmm… that sounds a lot better," Snivy approved of that name.

"Great," Hilbert patted the Pokémon's head, "Now we gotta go see Juniper about this."

"I got your back," Joey jumped on Hilbert, going to the back of his left shoulder.

"By the way… do you know what that huge black cloud was?" Hilbert asked.

"I dunno. Do you?"

Hilbert shook his head… what iwas/i that strange black cloud? And why did it try to hurt him? He decided not to worry and left Cheren's house. It was just the beginning of a long adventure for Hilbert and his partner, Joey the Snivy.

* * *

"Reshiram, dear brother, that boy was too irresponsible."

"Indeed, Zekrom. Didn't you understand he was just getting started with his journey?"

"So? I thought it was the perfect time to choose him as a hero…"

"But he cannot understand what is going on as to why he was chosen. Also what was the point of zapping him? You could have killed him."

"So Gods like us are angered easily. So what if the boy snapped at me."

"Sometimes children react irresponsibly to strange entities like us…"

"Very well… but we cannot let Team Plasma liberate the Pokémon."

"I understand, brother. We will wait a few days, when the boy has become experienced with us Pokémon."


	3. Chapter 2: Juniper's Lecture

**Chapter 2 – Juniper's Lecture**

"No, no, a thousand times no!"

"But dad, this is my only chance to do so. I have a Pokémon now!"

"What nonsense is this? How could you, my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokémon?"

Bianca's father was a very strict man when it came to Pokémon. He disapproved of her going on her own Pokémon journey. He was chubby with brown hair and a small moustache, and was wearing his work uniform like every day. He was very protective to his daughter… perhaps a little too protective.

"Because everyone else does… I got a Pokémon, and I'll be a great Trainer, just watch! I can totally go on an adventure!" Bianca, having declared that, rushed out the door without a second thought, despite her father's scolding.

"That's impossible," he called after her, "You could be killed! I experienced it too, you know!"

* * *

Hilbert, meanwhile, was at his own house. After discussing it with his mother, he was giving Joey some clothing. As he looked in his bedroom drawers, he found a scarf striped with blue and white.

"What's that?" Joey asked in confusion.

"It's that scarf I wore as a kid when I went to Elementary School in winters…" Hilbert remembered that scarf. According to his and Cheren's research, Grass-type Pokémon didn't like things that were too cold and too hot. Hilbert, knowing it was getting colder each day as autumn was passing by, gave Joey the scarf to wear.

"That actually feels kinda comfortable," Joey smiled, the scarf wrapped around his green neck.

"Glad you like it," Hilbert replied, "Now let go."

With that said he picked up Joey and headed back to Professor Juniper's lab. Here his two friends waited for him.

* * *

"He's just a jerk. Why would dad not let me on a journey if anyone else will?"

"The poor soul was always like this, Bianca. There are trainers out there who are dangerous to tame. Ever heard of…" Cheren stopped to see Hilbert approach them.

"Wait, what as that?" Hilbert asked, his Snivy sleeping on his shoulder.

"Nothing… let's just go inside." Cheren opened the door and stepped into the lab, Bianca following.

Hilbert shrugged and went into the lab. Here Professor Juniper was waiting here for their arrival.

"Ah, Hilbert, you finally told them, huh?" Juniper's reddish lips curved into a smile.

"Of course he did. Can we get to this whole Pokémon journal deal already?" Cheren said impatiently.

"Now, now, Cheren," Juniper replied, "This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality."

Cheren nodded. He had to be in his most polite manner in a time like this. Juniper approached the three kids, still proud.

"Strange, though… I saw this black cloud while I was waiting… I didn't know what was going on." She was unsure about the strange black figure as well? Doesn't anyone know?

"But never mind that. Since you three got your Pokémon, I want to give you three these." Juniper went to her desk and searched, then coming back with three devices.

They looked like cell phones, but the buttons were at the sides and the screen was large on the top half, and there was a plastic casing on the bottom half, looking like a tilted Poké Ball. All three had different colours; red, blue and yellow.

"These are devices called the Pokédex," Juniper began explaining, "This is the seventh version where it can record up to 649 Pokémon species, and can arrange them in seasons where they can be found."

Juniper gave the Pokédexes to each person. Bianca got the yellow one, Cheren got the blue one, and Hilbert got the red one.

"Well that looks very useful… it really does," Cheren commented.

"I wanna record all the Pokémon I find cute," Bianca exclaimed with glee.

"Well this looks nifty…" said Hilbert, "But what do I do with it?"

"It's easy," Juniper replied, beginning to explain, "You have to travel around Unova and search for all the Pokemon in this region. As far as I'm concerned, there are 156 Pokémon in this region. You'll have to go through all routes to find them. Is that understood?"

"Of course," Cheren replied.

"This will be easy," Bianca cheered.

"I doubt that…" Hilbert muttered.

"Well, I'll meet you three at Route 1," Juniper got her own Poké Ball, "I'll teach you all how to catch a Pokémon."

Juniper left the lab while the three faced one another. The three new trainers nodded, with their Pokémon and Pokédexes in hand.

"I guess we gotta do this," Hilbert said, "Let's go you guys."

It wasn't long as they got the entrance to Route 1. It was beautiful and green and brown colours, with now turning orange leaves falling on the ground.

"WAIT!" Bianca halted the group.

"What is it, Bianca?" Cheren sighed in frustration.

"If we're going to start a journey, we ought to all start it with the same first step," Bianca then declared.

"Do you think this is some kids show?" Hilbert yelled at her.

"Maybe…" a grin appeared in Bianca's face, "Okay, we're all gonna step onto Route 1 together!"

The three stood in line, Bianca the only one happy about this. Hilbert and Cheren on the other hand…

"One… two… THREE!" Bianca went and they all stepped forward to the tan road of Route 1.

"EEEE~ I'm getting waaaaay too overexcited!" Bianca squealed in joy, while Cheren groaned.

"What is wrong with that chick?" Joey asked his trainer.

"She was so eager to go on a journey like this…" Hilbert sighed, seeing Bianca behave like a rabid fan girl, "even at the age of fourteen, she still acts like she's ten."

"Well," Cheren passed through two, "Let's just get to Juniper already."

The three friends began walking in the grassy cakewalk that was Route 1. Everything was calm and simple for the start. They then saw Juniper waiting in a patch of taller grass.

"All here?" Juniper noticed, "Good, then I'll begin this lesson."

Juniper began the next lesson the kids needed, "The Pokédex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokémon! Moreover, it's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokémon! To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon!"

With that, the professor sent out a Pokémon of her own. It looked like a Chihuahua-esque teddy bear.

"Minccino is my little pet who keeps my lab neat and tidy," Juniper explained, "I trained him so he can help you learn about catching Pokémon."

"That's so adorable," Bianca squealed again, "I have to catch one of these too!"

"Haven't you ever thought of looking at how useful they can be?" Cheren muttered to Bianca. One time she said she loved the Pokémon Burmy because it was "cute", but it was panned for being unoriginal and unusable.

Cheren sighed over her voice, as Minccino watched for a wild Pokémon to come out. Suddenly, out of the bushes, another creature jumped out, giving a growl to its new opponents. The Pokémon looked like a chipmunk, with brown fur and a tan stomach and face, and a huge buck tooth that stuck out from its mouth.

"I know this one," Joey exclaimed, "Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. That thing can keeps watching its surroundings like security guards for days, and you better keep warned about its huge buck tooth, because it's deadly! "

"Minccino, use Tackle!" Juniper commanded, and the Minccino immediately attacked the Patrat without hesitation. It didn't take long when the Minccino brought down that Patrat like an unstable punching bag.

Juniper nodded and threw a Poké Ball at the Patrat, sucking it inside. The second later it was caught at last. The three clapped for Juniper's work. Something told them she used to be a trainer too…

"Thank you," Juniper bowed, putting the Minccino back into its Poké Ball, "Now here's how it goes, step by step. First, reduce the Pokémon's HP. Pokémon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch. If you can, use your Pokémon's moves to make the Pokémon you want to catch fall asleep, or paralyze it!"

The three understood every bit of it, Hilbert not acting happy about the situation.

"I know, Hilbert," his Snivy said, "It's a dirty chore but someone has to do it."

"And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you- some Poké Balls," Juniper gave each of the trainers five Poké Balls. Hilbert held them, looking suspicious if they will work or not.

"Poké Balls are used for catching Pokémon and for carrying the Pokémon you catch," Juniper said, finally finishing her lesson, "I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town!"

With that she departed for Accumula Town, leaving the three kids here.

"Well, Accumula Town it is then," Hilbert as he walked away too, this Snivy lazing on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" Bianca called him to come back.

"What is it now?" Hilbert growled irritated.

"Hilbert, Cheren, I just had a great idea," Bianca exclaimed with delight, "We…"

"…go to Accumula Town and meet the professor. Is that so hard?" Cheren interrupted jokingly.

"Would you listen to me for once?" Bianca pouted, "How about we have a Pokémon Catching Competition? And the Pokémon we got from Juniper count! The one with the most Pokémon wins!"

Hilbert and Cheren looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay. I guess it'll be pleasant," Cheren agreed.

"I don't see why not," Hilbert shrugged.

"And it fills our Pokédexes' data with more Pokémon, which will please the Professor," Cheren exclaimed, now loving that idea.

"Me and Oshawott are a great team!" Bianca claimed, holding a scared Oshawott, "We're gonna come in first, I'm just sure of it!"

Bianca dashed off, while Cheren went his own way with Tepig, leaving Hilbert and Joey standing here.

"Well this is gonna be fun…" Hilbert sighed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Patrat and Accumula Town

**Chapter 3 – Patrat and Accumula Town**

"So where can we find Wild Pokémon again?" Hilbert asked his Pokémon.

"In the tall grass where that Patrat came by… I'm sure there's something here," Joey insisted, jumping out of Hilbert's shoulder and walking into the grass. Hilbert shrugged and followed.

"Joey?" Hilbert caught Joey's attention.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Write a will to my mom if I die…"

"Understood."

Hilbert took a step on the very tall grass, slowly waddling around. It was the first time he put himself in that kind of danger…

*BARK!*

Hilbert yelped in fright, tripping over and landing flat on his face. A terrier dog Pokémon dashed away after scaring the poor teen.

"Not your luck, ain't it?" Joey pitied his trainer.

"Yep…" Hilbert moaned as he got up rubbing his head.

"Lillipups… they're loyal IF they're in your team. Otherwise, they just like to joke about with stupid trainers… like you. No offence." Joey explained.

Hilbert rolled his eyes. That's another Pokémon filled into this dex.

"Well, anything else in the grass?" asked Hilbert.

"You tell me…" replied Joey, but a shadow was lurking behind him.

"Um… Joey?" Hilbert pointed behind the Snivy. The figure happened to look the same as the one Juniper faced.

"What the…" before Joey could question about it, the figure jumped and threw a punch at Joey.

"Joey," Hilbert gasped and saw the figure… it was the same Pokémon he and his friends last saw.

"Another Patrat?" he gawked at the sight of it.

"Indeed," the Patrat agreed, "Now get lost before a stick that tooth right into your stomach!" The creature had the voice of a young adult… in fact, a young adult woman.

"Wait… you're a girl?" Joey exclaimed late. The girl Patrat didn't listen though, as she charged at Joey, making him react quickly.

"Sorry, Hilbert," Joey called to him, "But it's the rules. A Pokémon has to fight a wild one himself!"

Joey was right. A Pokémon has to do his job helping his trainer. And as a matter of fact, this was his first time battling something. Hilbert nodded, though he was still worried of what'll happen. But he just had to watch and see. She continued to attempt on attacking him, trying to tackle him.

"That girl doesn't mess around…" Hilbert thought, then called to Joey, "Joey, don't you have any attacks?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Joey asked, demonstrating an attack he practiced back then. A vine sprouted from his shoulder, and the Snivy jumped for the Patrat, lashing the vine on her. She yelped as the vine went straight for her back.

Joey panted, but the Patrat lay behind him. In a flash, she tackled Joey, ready to wrestle with him. She held Joey by her foot and pulled his vines like tearing two wires off a computer.

"You have guts," The scout said, "But not enough guts to surpass me!"

Joey tried to break free, but he was held there like a tiger skinned rug. All Hilbert could do is watch the horror of his first Pokémon getting beaten.

However, the sneaky Snivy hatched a small plan. His tail moved and slapped the Patrat on the backside. The pain caused her to let go of the vines, giving Joey a chance to escape from her grasp. He landed another vine whip, knocking her to the ground.

The Patrat lay injured, and vulnerable to anything.

"Alright," Joey called his trainer, "Throw that Poké Ball now!"

Hilbert gave a sigh, "Here goes nothing," and threw the Poké Ball at the Patrat. Before she could scream, she was sucked right into the device. The ball afterwards slumped into the grass. Hilbert and Joey watched as the ball shook, looking like she was trying to get free.

*shake* *shake* *shake* … *click*

The Poké Ball locked tight... the Patrat was finally caught!

"My God," the trainer exclaimed smiling, "I just caught it!"

Joey nodded. The first catch was always something to celebrate. It was a new recruit... a new helper... a new friend… was it?

Hilbert put the Poké Ball back into his bag, then picked up Joey.

"I guess that's it for now… I'm beat," Hilbert sighed.

"Already? Jeez, Hilbert, are you lazier than me?" Joey gawked.

"Let's just go see Cheren and Bianca so we can get that game done already…" Hilbert walked on, Joey back on his shoulder.

* * *

"WHAT?" Bianca gasped as she realised the outcome. She had caught a Lillipup, the same as that one which scared Hilbert.

"So you're telling me we all have two Pokémon?" asked Cheren, with a purple-coloured cat Pokémon.

"Ah, I see you got yourself a Purrloin, glasses man?" Joey asked, not knowing Cheren's name.

"That's Cheren to you, and yes, that is a Purrloin. What else can I use to disable psychic abilities?" replied Cheren.

"Well it's a tie," Hilbert smiled, "Now can we get to Accumula Town already?"

"Fine…" Bianca groaned.

"Juniper must be getting impatient already," implied Cheren as they all walked for about four minutes until they finally went to Accumula Town.

This town was slightly bigger than Nuvema, with slightly tall flat buildings and a town square. Because of its many hills, this town provided great views of the landscape outside. Plus it was more populated here.

"Ah, there you three are," Juniper called to them from a building, "How is everybody doing? You and your Pokémon are getting along great now, right?"

"Of course," Bianca replied hugging the still scared stiff Oshawott.

"I guess," answered a calm Cheren with Tepig held on his left arm.

"Well… yeah, we are," Hilbert smiled at Joey, snoozing on this left shoulder after the fight with that Patrat last time.

"Traveling with your Pokémon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer," Juniper smiled at the three, "Please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a Trainer to know!"

"A strip club?" Joey thought.

"No, Joey, Unova wouldn't let trainers my age go there," Hilbert followed Juniper with the other two until they saw a building with lots of windows and a red roof, and a sign of a Poké Ball and the text "Pokémon Center" was painted on the area between the area and roof.

"This is a Pokémon Center!" Juniper exclaimed, "Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door?"

"…maybe…" Hilbert muttered.

"Come oooon," Bianca patted him on the back, "It's not gonna kill you or anything"

With that she and Cheren went inside. Inside the center did make trainers feel better. There was a table and bookshelf at the left for people waiting here, and in front of Hilbert and co. was a counter with a weird looking machine behind it.

"A Pokémon Center is a truly incredible place! Do you know why?" Juniper asked Hilbert as he approached her.

"Uh… why?" Hilbert was only new to this place, unfortunately.

"Because your Pokémon can be healed! And, what's more, it's absolutely free!" Juniper explained well.

"A Pokémon Center is a Trainer's best friend!" Bianca winked at Hilbert, "Here, give it a try."

She gave him a light shove to the counter. Hilbert saw a nurse with pink hair made into two ring-like tails who greeted him.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center," the Nurse smiled at the suspicious Hilbert, "I'm Nurse Joy. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

Hearing the question, Hilbert thought back to the time he caught that Partat. He nodded and gave the sleepy Joey and the Poké Ball with the Patrat in it to Nurse Joy.

"I'll only take a few seconds," Joy smiled and placed the two at the weird machine, and switched it on. It was only five seconds when the two Pokémon were fully restored.

"Here you go," Joy gave the two Pokémon back.

"Wow... thanks," Hilbert was bewildered over how fast it went.

"OK. Now that your Pokémon have rested, I'll show you how to use the PC at a Pokémon Center," Juniper brought Hilbert to a computer at the left of the counter with Cheren and Bianca waiting, "This is the PC. It's free for any Trainer to use. You can store Pokémon in your PC Boxes or select Pokémon stored in your PC Boxes to take along with you. In addition, if you catch a new Pokémon while you have six Pokémon traveling with you, the Pokémon you just caught is sent automatically to the PC network!"

"That's… surprising…" Hilbert commented without a thought.

"It's amazing, even. Here's something else that's cool," Juniper pointed to her site on the screen, "If you select my PC, I'll evaluate the progress you've made on your Pokédex!"

"I see," Hilbert saw that he had seven Pokémon stored in his Pokédex.

"Isn't technology grand? Aren't you just floored?" she squealed like a happy fan girl, scaring Hilbert.

"Professor, this PC says 'Someone's PC'," Bianca got Juniper's attention, "Who is this 'Someone'?"

"It's obviously someone who set up this PC… It better not be Bill…" Cheren knew about Bill from the Kanto region. He was crazier than Bianca.

"Very good, Bianca, that's a great observation!" Juniper began explaining, "'Someone' is the person who made the Pokémon Storage System. Someone I'm sure you'll meet someday! OK, let's move on!"

She left the three kids confused.

"Who IS that someone, though?" Bianca asked the two.

"I dunno…" Joey spoke in his sleep, "You could say some Pokémon nerd or something?"

The three ignored him and followed Juniper. At the right of where they entered the building there was another counter.

"Now, this is the Poké Mart. This is the place to buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need anymore! That gentleman over there will help you with a smile!" Juniper explained to the three.

"Ooooh, what should I buy?" Bianca thought childishly, "I know Potions and Poké Balls are gonna be important, but I'm thinking of new clothes and perfume!"

"So, let's wrap this up, I've given you the basics of being a Trainer!" Juniper claimed, "I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town. But one final thing..."

Hilbert gulped. What horror is she gonna teach him next?

"When you get to Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel," She advised the kids, "She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way! Best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!"

At last, Juniper departed, leaving the three to decide what to do on their own.

"So what now?" Hilbert asked the two.

"I dunno. I wish the Potions were perfume at the same time!" Bianca giggled. Cheren then face palmed at her negligence.


	5. Chapter 4: Team Plasma

**Chapter 4 - Team Plasma**

"What a long day," sighed Hilbert, "Juniper gives me a buzz and sends me on a life and death situation… How can I accept that?"

"I dunno," shrugged Joey.

"Well whatever," Cheren walked away from his friend, "I'm gonna go catch more Pokémon. Later!"

Cheren left the Pokémon Center, leaving Bianca still shopping for goods, and Hilbert and Joey deciding what to do next.

"Hey, why not we check our little Patrat…?" Joey suggested to his trainer.

"I guess so," Hilbert got the Poké Ball out of his pocket, opening it up and releasing the Patrat.

"Oooh…" the Patrat was still woozy from her fight, "What happened? What is this?"

She noticed Hilbert and Joey looking at her, but they were smiling instead.

"What do you two want?" the Patrat was revealed to be mad at them.

"Hey, lady, we're not here for trouble now," Joey calmly explained, "We just had to catch a Pokémon, and then we decided to heal you."

"What?" the Scout Pokémon was confused.

"Is that a problem?" Hilbert asked the Patrat.

"I just don't understand," the Patrat said to him, "you beat the heck out of me then captured me, now you healed me?"

"We're not cruel," Hilbert replied, "But if you wanna ask why we caught you, try asking Bianca."

"Well, that's a day gone to waste…" the Patrat muttered under her breath. Was she been caught for practically nothing?

"So what's your name, scout girl?" Joey asked the forgiving chipmunk.

"What? My name?" the Patrat gawked.

"What? I can't just call you ma'am all the time. We gotta know your real name," Joey shrugged.

The Patrat sighed and looked down… did that question bother her?

"…Lazzo," she muttered.

"Lazzo?" Hilbert replied. What kind of name was Lazzo?

"I know, that name is retarded," Lazzo yelled at the two.

"Jeez, calm down," Joey retorted, "It's not that bad…"

"Is it?" she spat back, "Because it was meant to a name for a boy."

"Eh?"

"It's a long story…" Lazzo sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Joey nodded slowly. If it's a secret, then he can't just reveal it for the heck of it.

"HILBERT!" Cheren suddenly stormed back into the Pokémon Center, "You gotta come see this! This is serious!"

"Serious?" Hilbert, Joey and Lazzo were surprised. Was something going on outside? The three went outside with Cheren to investigate.

* * *

In Town Square, Hilbert was stunned to see a group of people standing on a stage. On the stage were dozens of people dressed like Roman knights. A large audience were settled to see the crew. On front of the stage was a man who looked like he was on his fifties. He had grey-green hair and a purple and yellow robe with an ancient pattern on it. His large bronze collar looked like a crown with rectangular cyan jewels on it. The man spoke to the bewildered audience.

"Here ye, here ye," the man started, "Citizens of Team Plasma, My name is Ghetsis Harmonia. I am here representing Team Plasma."

"Ghetsis…?" Hilbert squeezed his way into the audience to listen closely.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

Ghetsis' words shocked the many people around. What does he want from this 'Pokémon liberation'?

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners, that have come to live together because we want and need each other," Ghetsis continued, "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that this is the truth?"

"Truth…?" Hilbert thought to himself.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"What?" "That's ridiculous!" "That makes no sense" The words echoed into Hilbert and Ghetsis' ears.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn," Ghetsis afterwards spotted Hilbert standing in front of him, completely stunned over his words. Without knowing him, Ghetsis approached him with a grin on his face.

"Tell me, little one, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"Uh… liberation?" Hilbert answered without thinking straight.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreci..."

"WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAP!" Joey interrupted Ghetsis under his breath.

"Who dares to interrupt at the end?" Ghetsis looked at the raged Snivy, "A Pokemon?"

"Does all that gibberish mean you want to take Pokémon away from us?" Lazzo yelled at the man. It seemed people didn't like the idea. Not at all…

"You want to complain? You may complain to my dear assistant…"

"Assistant?" Hilbert saw a figure standing behind Ghetsis, his arms crossed.

"N! Will you be so kind and deal with this brat?" Ghetsis then asked him.

"…I shall do what I can, master," N revealed to be a younger man with tea green hair, black shirt, white jacket, light brown jeans, green shoes and a black cap. He had a chain on his jeans with a model that looked like an incomplete Rubik's cube.

"N… why are you and your team trying to liberate the Pokémon anyway?" Hilbert asked the strange man.

"Because, all you people do is abuse them," N claimed, "Every trainer I see, there is one creature that is unhappy! I'm a trainer too to let you know…"

N opened a Poké Ball to reveal a Pokémon, the same one Cheren had back at Route 1.

"Purrloin, use Scratch," N commanded his well-cared pet. The Purrloin immediately charged at Hilbert, about to slash his face.

*SMASH!*

Lazzo suddenly jumped forward, punching the Purrloin straight in the face. The kitten fell on his back, his nose slightly bleeding. Before he can get up, a vine twisted and grabbed his torso. Joey hurled the cat into the air.

"Pokémon do you want?" Joey faced N's shocked mug, "But have them you may not!"

He threw the Purrloin straight at N's face. He was shoved straight onto the wall of the stage.

"N!" The Team Plasma grunts were stunned over N's easy defeat.

"Young man…" He got back up, "These are your Pokémon? I never expected them to say such things to me… But as long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... they will never become perfect beings. We have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're our friends."

"Pokémon? Your friends?" Joey laughed, "Forget about it!"

"N, we should leave," Ghetsis suggested to him, "We must plan our announcement to Nacrene City anyway."

N nodded. Moments later they all skedaddled to the hillside of Route 2.

"Pppht, what a wuss…" Hilbert snorted,

"…And an idiot…" Joey chuckled.

"And a weirdo," Lazzo giggled. N sure did look weird for a villain. The audience though, looked at the trainer. Hilbert's chuckles turned off as he looked at the surprised audience facing him.


	6. Chapter 5: Route 2

**Chapter 5 - Route 2**

"I can't believe it," Cheren spoke as he approached his friend Hilbert, "You actually scared away those Plasma people."

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Hilbert.

"There actually is…" a man said, "You appear to be someone who's capable of driving them away!"

"Of course," a woman added, "I don't want my daughter's Pokemon from being liberated. I paid $75 to give her one!"

"This is bad news for the whole region!" Cheren patted Hilbert's back, "How can anyone liberate the creatures we own?"

"Never mind that," replied Joey the Snivy, "How does this N guy have any relation with these creatures…? …Is he a Pokémon too?"

"Well, I'll leave this to you," Cheren began walking away from Hilbert, "I better get to Striaton City! I hear they have a nice school to study in."

"What? School?" Hilbert gawked, "You mean you're gonna leave me to chase these goons myself? Get back here you…"

But Cheren already left for Route 2. He either wanted to catch more Pokémon, or he was secretly being a coward.

"What CAN we do?" Lazzo asked her trainer, "I don't want me and Joey liberated from you! I've just met you!"

"Well don't look at me," Hilbert shrugged, "It's not like I'll be totally obligated to chase after these Plasma grunts and take down every one of them and stop their plans…"

"What, you're really going to stop them?" "That's great!"

People started reacting happily and looking at Hilbert.

"Eh?" The trainer was confused.

"Please do it," a teenage boy added, "Your Pokémon beat the living crap out of that bodyguard! I'm sure they can put an end to their plans!"

"Of course," Joey waved at the audience, "We won't let these pseudo-knights ruin our lives."

Joey was right, Hilbert thought. The trainer can't just laze about and let Team Plasma do their dirty work. If no one, not even Cheren can be bothered to stop them, he will!

"Alright," he said, "I'll stop them!"

Hilbert could hear a round of applause from the audience, appreciating his brave words. His Pokémon smiled at him, and everyone in Accumula Town just found a new hero.

"Come on guys," Hilbert picked up Joey and Lazzo, "We're going to Striaton City!"

And so Hilbert and his Pokémon began their walk to Striaton City. They took the road to Route 2 as it directly led to that city. I would be a long walk since Hilbert can't drive a car or use a Flying-Type Pokémon…

*riiiing* *riiiing*

"Hello, Thompsons' Place?"

"Hey, mom, is that you?"

"Hilbert? You're alright!"

Lauren was in joy as she realised her son was okay after many hours of being missing. Hilbert was taking the time to call her before he could go to sleep.

"What's happened?" Lauren asked in a worried tone, "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story…" Hilbert began explaining what happened throughout the whole day, from receiving a Pokémon, the strange thunderstorm, and Team Plasma and their hideous plans.

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Lauren sighed in relief, "Are you able to manage out there yourself?"

"Yeah," Hilbert nodded, "I bought some potions, and seven sleeping bags. That added up to about $303!"

"And you know why your dad transferred $3000 into your bank account."

"True… well, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight," Lauren sweetly said to her son before he hung up.

"Hiiiilberrrrt… Hillllberrrrt…"

"Wha… who are you?"

"You know me, Hilbert… open your eyes…"

Hilbert opened them as asked… he was shocked to see a person in front of him, two green eyes staring at his soul…

"Morning, Hilbert," the person said happily. It was Bianca.

"Oh, it's you," Hilbert got up from his sleeping bag, this two Pokémon were already up looking at Bianca in confusion. Her Oshawott shyly waved hi, while her Lillipup went to Hilbert and licked his cheek.

"You and your Pokémon looked soooo cute asleep," Bianca squeaked happily. It brought her back to the days when she had a sleepover with him and Cheren.

"True," Hilbert muttered, the Lillipup going back to his blonde trainer, "So what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing," Bianca rubbed her head, "I was going to Striaton City."

"Me too," Hilbert stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"So we both wanna battle the Gym Leader here?" Bianca asked her friend.

"Wait, Gym Leader?"

"Don't you know what a Gym Leader is?"

"Oh…" Hilbert remembered, "Those kinds of people in the region who run a gym in certain towns and give you badges for defeating them?"

"Of course, silly," Bianca pinched her friend's cheek, "I wanted to see the leader of Nimbasa City… Elesa…"

She blushed as she mentioned the Leader's name. Elesa was Bianca's favourite Gym Leader in the region. She was on the news five years ago, and her words inspired Bianca to learn about Pokémon along with her two friends.

"Okay…" Hilbert sighed and got dressed to his usual clothes. His two Pokémon approached him.

"Hey, Hilbert," Lazzo whispered to her trainer, "What's the deal with your friend?"

"Bianca…" Hilbert began his answer, "She was always crazy about Pokémon and starting her own journey."

"I can tell," Joey looked behind him. Bianca was petting her Lillipup while Oshawott was eating a berry.

"Do you like her or something?" Lazzo asked Hilbert, "Because I can tell that you have no intention on calling her annoying, and what's with the small blush on your cheeks?"

"Oh," Hilbert noticed that blush, "I just like her as a friend is all."

"Oh really?" Joey mocked him, "How about you ask her out sometime?"

"No!" Hilbert retorted, "But, I dunno… come on, we better get moving."

He got his bag ready and went with Bianca.

"Hilbert?"

"Yes, Bianca?"

"Did you have a Pokémon battle yet?"

"Oh, that…? There was that one with N in Accumula Town…"

"N who?"

"It's a long story. You could've found out yourself if you weren't shopping for goods."

"Oh, shut up," Bianca gave him a light punch in the arm and ran. Hilbert followed her feeling happy to be with her. After all, she was his friend.

"Some couple, eh?" Joey asked Lazzo.

"I guess," The Patrat replied sighing.


	7. Chapter 6: Striaton City, Vs Cheren

**Chapter 6: Striaton City, Vs. Cheren**

"So this is Striaton City?" Hilbert looked at the even bigger municipality known as Striaton City. Surrounding Hilbert as of now were buildings adorned with unique architectural designs, along with a stone patterned road.

"It's so beautiful," Lazzo stared at the city in front of her.

"Hey look, another PokéMart!" squeaked Bianca, "And with Pikachu dolls for half price! FABULOUS!"

She sped off into the market, but unfortunately left Hilbert behind in the process. He and his Pokémon looked at one another.

"So… shall we tour around?" Joey asked him.

"Sure," Hilbert and the Pokémon went about Striaton City to learn more about it.

At the western part of the city, there was a huge garden surrounded by clear water. It had hedge walls, and hedges that were shaped like familiar Pokémon. In the centre of the garden was a tall water fountain. The garden was a nice stop for any visitor in this town.

* * *

"Joey!" Lazzo yelled out to him, "Will you quit drinking from the fountain?"

"Sorry…" Joey was only thirsty, but he jumped off the fountain.

"Hey, look at this," Hilbert was reading a book. It was named "The Guide to Unova." He packed it so he could learn more about what's outside Nuvema Town.

"At the north east of this city, there's a house that a famous scientist named Fennel lives in," Hilbert smiled at the map.

"Fennel," Lazzo repeated that name, "Didn't Juniper tell us to meet that person here?"

"You're right," Hilbert closed the map, "Let's so see her. Maybe she can help!"

He grabbed Joey and Lazzo and made the straight trail to Fennel's house.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see her?"

"I'm sorry," A boy in Fennel's house was apologizing. Was he a relative of hers? "Fennel is far too busy doing stuff! She had a SCARY look on her face!"

"Fine," groaned Hilbert as he left the house.

* * *

"So? What now?" Joey sighed.

"We'll just have to wait until she's done with her junk," the trainer sighed. He took the time to walk around the city.

"Hilbert," Lazzo poked her trainer's shoulder, "What time is it?"

"Half past three," Hilbert looked at his watch, "Wait, doesn't school end at that time?"

Hilbert then heard what sounded like a school bell ringing. He and his Pokémon found themselves walked to the front of a school. The door burst open as they a round of happy children. Before Hilbert could react, he was immediately run over by the stampede.

"Oh… hello Dave," the stomped-on Hilbert suddenly saw Cheren in front of him.

"Cheren?" Hilbert slowly got up, "You were in this school too?"

"Of course," replied Cheren, "Now I know what Dragon-Types are weak against!"

"Okay…" Hilbert sighed.

"Also, I actually came across the Gym Leader of this town?"

"A Gym Leader?" Hilbert gawked. There was a Gym Leader?

"He's called Cilan. He gives out the badge to anyone who beats them? He's a bit like the mayor or king of the town…"

"Makes sense," Joey shrugged.

"Indeed," Cheren nodded, "So anyway, how about another Pokémon battle!"

"A what?" Hilbert's eyes shrunk. Cheren wanted to battle him?

"Of course, if you're going to fight the leader, you could at least learn how to battle trainers like me."

"That nerd's right," Lazzo agreed, "I guess it'll be easy!"

Hilbert shrugged and beamed at Cheren, his two Pokémon ready to fight.

"Bring it!"

"Alright, Tepig," Cheren called his starter Pokémon, "You're up!"

Tepig nodded, and jumped right into the battlefield. It snorted at Joey, pulling off an angry look on his face. Joey readied himself. It was one down, one to go. Suddenly Cheren had a grin on his face.

"Tepig," Cheren called to this partner, "Use Ember!"

"Wait, emb- what?" Joey was confused, but Tepig shot a spray of small fireballs from his snout. Joey was hit by the flame which blew him away. It was super effective!

"Oh God," Hilbert was stunned. He should've known Tepig had an advantage against Joey. He decided he needed to switch Pokémon.

"Lazzo," Hilbert called her, "Cover him!"

The brave Patrat nodded, and brought herself into the battlefield. Tepig snorted at her.

"Ember again," Tepig listened to Cheren's command and snorted another array of small fireballs. Lazzo, however, dodged the fireballs with one jump.

"Hey piggy," Lazzo spat, "Wanna say hello to my friend 'tooth'?"

With that, the Patrat attacked Tepig with a biting attack. The power of that move was strong enough to take down Tepig in one hit. Cheren saw his first Pokémon faint in front of his eyes.

"One Pokémon down," Hilbert cheered.

"It's not the end just yet," replied a mocked Cheren, "Purrloin, go!"

Purrloin immediately jumped into the battlefield. She licked her paw looking at Joey who recovered from his burns. The Snivy looked at Purrloin, then at Hilbert and Lazzo, who were looking at him, like they were rooting for him. Joey closed his eyes.

"Let's go," Joey let his vines out and headed for the cocky-looking Purrloin. He landed a Vine Whip on the kitten, dealing the first shot.

"Purrloin," Cheren called her, "Don't let this snake throw you down, use Scratch!"

Purrloin grinned and slashed Joey in return, a huge scratch mark appearing on the reptile's torso. Joey, however, didn't feel the pain as bad as he did with Tepig. He got up and landed another Vine Whip on the kitten. Finally the cat was down and out.

"Well, that was an easy battle," Hilbert sighed in relief.

"I see," Cheren nodded, "Losing to you means that I still have a lot to learn."

Joey slumped back onto Hilbert's shoulder, tired. Same went for Lazzo on the other shoulder.

"I'd like to know where the Gym Leader is now," Hilbert asked letting his Pokémon lay there,

"He was teaching alongside me a moment ago, but now he's back at the Pokémon Gym."

"Pokémon Gym? Great! See you, Cheren!"

"Bye…" Cheren looked down at his fainted Pokémon and sighed, "What a mess…"


End file.
